In the Name of Love
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Ino, Sia, and Naruto write down ten reasons why Sasuke and Sakura need to get together. AU. Contains an OC within.


**Title: **_In the Name of Love, _also known as _10 Reasons Why Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha Need To Get Together, DAMMIT!_

**Date Finished: **_07/31/09._

**Story Type: **_Oneshot._

**Summary: **_Ino, Sia, and Naruto write down ten reasons why Sasuke and Sakura need to get together. AU. Contains an OC within._

**Word Count: **_551._

**Main Characters: **_Ino, Naruto, and an OC (see below) with a sprinkling of mentions of Sasuke and Sakura._

**Things 2 Know: **_This story contains one Sydney-Sia-Uchiha, who is an OC and MINE OWN CREATION!_

**Pairings: **_SasuSaku._

**Disclaimer: **_I own not Naruto or any of its characters._

**Notes: **This is _Sia, _this is **_Ino, _**and this is **Naruto.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**In the Name of Love**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**10 Reasons Why Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha Need To Get Together, DAMMIT!**

By _Sia, __**Ino, **_and **Naruto.**

Number Uno: There is less grumpy-ness on Sasuke's part when Sakura's around.

_Less grumpy-ness means less injured freshmen at the end of the day._

_**Amen to that, sista.**_

…**Erk?**

Number…er, Dos!: Sasuke and Sakura's best friends are sick of hearing them moan about each other day in, day out.

_**Go find a closet and make out, already!**_

_We would prefer it if you DIDN'T make out in front of us though._

**Sasuke-teme is ANNOYING when he moans.**

_Don't I know it._

Number Three: Sasuke and Sakura getting together would eliminate the fan problem!...the reeeeeally big fan problem.

_I am sick of fan mail overflowing our mailbox._

…_**Pitied, gal, pitied.**_

…**Did I miss something?**

_**NO!**_

_NO!_

…**Errrrk?**

Number Quatro: Sasuke and Sakura have been pining after each other since basically kindergarten.

_**IT IS FREAKING TIME TO GET TOGETHER!**_

…_I think she said it all._

**BELIEVE IT!**

Number F-I-V-E-!-!: There is unresolved tension floating in the air around the two. IT'S TIME TO RESOLVE THE TENSION!

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE!_

**YES!...er…why?**

…_**Shut up and go along with it.**_

…

Number Six: Them getting together would mean I can laugh in the face of Karin!

…_Your arch-nemesis?_

_**YESSSSS!**_

…**I thought we were doing this for their benefit…**

_**YOU THOUGHT WRONG!**_

**But…**

_**Look, ramen!**_

**WHERE?**

Number Sevenness: Sakura is so obviously head-over-heels it's pathetic. We cannot have a pathetic best friend. It looks bad…and we don't want her to be pathetic!

…_Nice save there, Ino._

_**Thank yo-I mean, whatever are you talking about? *innocent eyes***_

…

Number OCHO: Sakura seems to be the only person who can REALLY get through to Sasuke's ice-cubed heart. Getting through to that heart means he will perhaps be NICER! And not socially awkward!

_**You're always looking out for him.**_

_That and its just gotten to the point where I'm about ready to punch his lights out._

…**Remind me to never piss you off, Sia.**

_Okie dok Naru!_

Number Nine: Although it's nauseatingly romantic, its obvious that you two belong together. NOW SUCK IT UP AND DATE BEFORE I PUNCH YOU…GUYS!

…_**Hey, Sia, when's your next anger management session?**_

…_I dropped out about two months ago._

…_**Therapy?**_

_I don't go to those things._

…**Runnnnnnnnnn for your lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Number TeN: You two, if you get together, will talk to each other about your obsessions, instead of having conversations with us that we just don't want to hear.

**So this IS about our benefit.**

…

_Well….their's too!_

…**I'm on to you, BELIEVE IT!**

_**You think we can tie him up and stuff him in a closet?**_

…_You really wanna go through all of that trouble?_

…_**Nah.**_

So, all in all, Sia, Ino, and Naruto would like to say "GET TOGETHER YOU IMBECILES! IT'S FOR THE GOOD OF THE WHOLE WORLD!"

They would also like to mention that, if you two don't get together within a week, they will be forced to take drastic measures.

…_Soooo…shall we go post this on their lockers?_

_**We shall. Naruto, distract them!**_

**…If I get hurt, I am never doing you two a favor ever again.**

_You won't get hurt, trust me._

**…**

**This has been a MiddleOfTheSandwich, Inc and Blond-Boar Corp Production, with help from UzuRamen Corp.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_LA! LA! LA!,_**

**I loved _The Art 2 Being Random _so much I had to make another list story.**

**And here it is.**

**Yaaaaay, Sia's in it too (roflmao, MiddleOfTheSandwich, Inc!)!**

**Leave your thoughts and reviews, pwetty please.**

**Love,**

**An Order of RAWR**


End file.
